Fallen Angel
by Oathkeeper85
Summary: ON HIATUS! A young girl discovers and injured boy while walking home from school. She takes him home to treat his wounds, but he is not what he seems. Modern story using FMA characters. Rated T for language and some upcoming severe violence. I'm sorry if it's not the best writing.
1. Chapter1: The Boy in the Alley

**Chapter 1: The Boy in the Alley**

The night was cold, leaves that had fallen on the ground moved along the ground. Cars whipped by and crushed some beneath their wheels.  
The only available lights were the streetlights. Along the sidewalk, there was a small blue light moving back and forth. It went out as the cell phone was closed.

The girl walked along the sidewalk, it had been a long day at school and she wanted to get home to eat and sleep.  
"Why does it have to be so cold? I shouldn't have worn a skirt today"  
She walked passed a few stores on her way to her apartment; on the way was a bakery. She had been in there a few times over the years and she enjoyed the smell of freshly baked bread, but the smell was faint today.  
She continued to walk when she passed by an alley. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard a crash and saw a cat rush out of the way.

She stopped and turned her head into the alley. She could hear noises coming from in there, it sounded like something was moving around. It sounded too big to be a cat. Gathering up her courage and decided to venture into the alley to see the cause of the noise.  
Thoughts went through her head:  
'What if it's not a cat? Should I turn back now? What if it's something really dangerous?'  
She picked up a rusted piece of pole that seemed to have fallen from the stairs above, she held it in both and hands and continued to walk towards the noise.  
She finally made it to the source of the noise. She was ready to turn towards it behind a pile of garbage; she raised the pole in one hand and took in a deep breath. She spun into the corner and stopped.  
Lying in the alley was a boy, about her age. He had blond hair in a messed-up braid and was covered in cuts and bruises. The girl knelt down and took a closer look at him. He was breathing, but was unconscious. She turned him over and saw two wounds on his back; they were the ones that confused her most. She couldn't leave him there, so she helped him up and put his arm over her shoulder.  
"I don't know if you can hear me, but I'll take you to my place"

She started to walk towards her place when she noticed the boys eyes barely open and looked a little green in the face. She set him down as he vomited at the side of the sidewalk. She felt his head,  
"You've got a slight fever, but we're not that far now."  
She helped him again and headed towards her home.


	2. Chapter2: Bloodied Wings and Golden Eyes

**Chapter 2: Bloodied Wings and Golden Eyes**

She was thankful that no one was in the elevator when they entered the apartment building. She had taken off her coat and put it around the boy's shoulders to keep him warm. She leaned over to press the number of her floor and looked back at the boy.  
He was breathing softly and had a small amount of sweat running down his face. The elevator made a dinging noise when they finally reached the floor, they exited and she walked him to her apartment.  
'Hm, the doors locked. Terry must not be home yet.'  
She put her key in the slot and opened the door. When she got inside, she walked over to couch and placed the boy there. The girl stretched her arms and went into the bathroom and emerged few minutes later with a First-Aid kit.

She knelt down beside the boy and put a cold compress on his forehead. She then lifted up his shirt to see how badly he was injured. He had a few cuts that were bleeding, but he wasn't too bad. She had turned on a light to see a little better and then reached into the kit and held a pair of tweezers with a cotton ball with iodine on it and brought it close to the more serious looking cuts. The cotton ball touched the cut, which was followed by a scream and the girl jolted her head to see the boy sit up in a flash and knocked down the light. When he jumped off the couch, she turned her head away in case he hit her in surprise, but when she looked back, she looked in shock.

The boy seemed to increase in size. Since the light was knocked over she couldn't tell by first glance, but when she looked again, the light of the moon and the streetlamps coming through the open window made everything clear.  
His eyes where clear, scared, but clear. They were a golden color and the look on his face was a mixture of confusion and fear. It wasn't the way he looked emotion-wise was what startled her, but was the way he actually looked.  
On his back, covered in blood, were a large pair of wings and his right arm was covered in metal and it didn't help her that he was holding a scalpel that he grabbed from the First-Aid kit, in his hand, pointed directly at her!  
Her mouth struggled to say something, but then she found the words that it wanted to say,  
"W-Wings? What are you?"  
The boy looked at her, lowered the scalpel and fainted onto the floor!


	3. Chapter 3: A Mysterious Past

**Chapter 3: Mysterious Past**

"Are you all right?"  
The girl looked into the boy's face. She dabbed his forehead with a cool cloth after she had helped him back onto the couch.  
"Where am I?"  
"At my home. I found you in an alleyway on my way home. You were hurt so I brought you home"  
The boy looked at his arm and saw the bandages; then he put his hand to his face and felt the bandages there also.  
"Who are you?"  
"My name is Skye. What's yours?"  
"My name is Ed"  
The boy was still a little scared but when the girl introduced herself and smiled, he felt a bit better. He sat up onto the couch and looked around the room.  
"What is this place?"  
"This is my apartment. This is were I live"  
"What's an apartment?"  
Skye was a little confused by Ed's question. The look on his face was curious and she decided that he deserved and answer.  
"It's like a small house inside a large building. Sometimes two or three people can live in it at a time. This whole building is filled with apartments"

Ed got up off the couch and stretched his arms up to the ceiling. His back was sore, but stretching made it feel better. He continued to look around the home and then turned his gaze to a picture that sat on a table beside the couch.  
"Who's that?"  
Skye turned her attention to the picture also,  
"That's a picture of me and my sister Terry. We have lived together ever since my parents died in a car accident a few years ago"  
"I'm sorry"  
"That's ok, it's not as painful as it was back then. I've gotten over it"

Ed then noticed something for the first time since he woke up on the couch,  
"Why are the lights off?"  
Skye had a startled look on her face, when she remembered the incident earlier. She looked up at Ed again and told him,  
"When you woke up earlier, you were scared and knocked the lamp down. I just wanted to make sure that you were ok and I guess I forgot to replace it. I'll do it now"  
She got up and got a new bulb from the closet, she then put it in the lamp and turned on the light.  
Ed got a little blush in his face when he now saw Skye for the first time.  
She had bright red eyes and reddish-pink hair that went just to her shoulders. She was still wearing her school uniform, which was a white sailor-type shirt with a red neck scarf and a khaki-colored pleated skirt.

Skye got her first look at Ed also, but something was troubling her more. She was blushing but it wasn't because of how handsome she found Ed, it was the question she wanted to ask him.  
"Is something the matter?"  
"I, um, just wanted to ask you a question…"  
"Well, what is it?"  
"About the wings on your back…"  
Ed grew a scared/worried look on his face. He now remembered waking up earlier because of the medicine that Skye gave him and then remembered opening his wings in front of her.  
"What are you exactly?"  
Ed gave the only answer he knew,  
"To tell the truth, I don't really know. I've had them since I was born. I really don't know what I am"  
"Do they hurt when they come out?"  
"Not really, I guess I was just hurt bad and it caused them to be painful"

Ed and Skye sat down on the couch. Skye was wondering what she was going to do with Ed when she felt a hand on hers; she turned to see Ed looking into her eyes.  
"What is it Ed?"  
"Thank you for saving my life"  
All of a sudden, Ed bent forward and placed his lips on Skye's. She blushed hard and was just about to enjoy it when she heard a noise at the door and someone yelling,  
**"SKYE? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"**


	4. Chapter 4: Project AOD is Missing

**Chapter 4: Project A.O.D. is Missing**

The sound of thundering footsteps echoed in the hallway. The voices of the crowd of people became clear as the owner of the footsteps opened a door at the end of the hallway.  
"Stop this commotion! What the hell is going on?"  
A younger scientist looked up from his colleagues towards the booming voice; he grabbed a clipboard and walked towards him.  
"Sir, we have a situation…"  
"Why is this room in shambles and the alarm is driving me out of my mind"  
"Sir, that's part of the situation"  
"What is it?"  
The older scientist looked away from the rambling younger towards another small group of scientists and researchers. Behind them was a large canister, wires hanging from the top and broken glass and water on the floor.

He strolled towards them, his expression changing from irritation to pure anger and frustration. He grabbed one of the wires and saw that a lot of them were basically destroyed.  
"Where is the project?"  
"We don't know sir, it seems that it smashed out of the container and fled the building"  
"Have you dispatched anyone yet to look for it?"  
"No" replied the younger scientist, lowering his head in regret.  
The older scientist picked up a beaker and threw it at his head! Thousands of pieces tingled onto the floor.  
"IDIOT! Do you know how dangerous that experiment is? It's not supposed to be outside the building! Now, I want you to send out some men to find it or all of your careers are over!"

All of the scientists nodded in unison and hurried to do whatever they could. The elder scientist was left in the room alone. He looked at the chaos left behind, glass littered the floor and a nearby bed was shredded, toys and books were also among the destroyed items. His eyes drifter back to the canister.  
Lying in the water at the bottom of the tank was a single white feather.


	5. Chapter 5: Found

**Chapter 5: Found**

Skye tore herself away from Ed to look into the angry eyes of her sister, Terry, who just walked into the apartment. Terry had very short black hair and a light-colored suit.  
"Terry! I didn't think you'd be home this early" replied Skye.  
"Something happened at the office, so they sent everyone home early, everyone who doesn't make like six and a half digits a year".

Terry walked further into the room and then went over to look Ed straight in the eyes.  
"Who are you and what are you doing here with my sister?"  
Ed blushed as he looked at Terry, making him feel uncomfortable. He opened his mouth to say something, but it dried up, making him unable to come up with an answer.  
"H- he's a friend, a new kid at school. I invited him over for dinner."

Terry didn't seem to believe her sister's answer; she stood with a stern face and crossed arms,  
"Why is he bandaged up?"  
Skye tried to think of another lie. She eventually came up with one,  
"It's for a project for Health class and …"  
"SKYE! Don't lie to me! He's bleeding!"  
Terry ran over to Skye and forced her to sit down on the couch, ready to give a lecture. Ed didn't know how to react, so he ran over and grabbed Terry's arm with his metal one and squeezed. Terry knelt down on the floor, her wrist in pain.  
"ED! Don't hurt her! Let my sister go!"  
Ed wouldn't let go; he just kept staring hard into Terry's eyes. Terry froze in fear when she looked at Ed; there was something about him that wasn't human, other than his right arm. His eyes looked like they were changing color as anger rose in him.  
Skye didn't know what to do, if she didn't do something, Ed was going to rip Terry's arm off. She drew her arm back and punched Ed hard in the face!  
Ed instantly let go and fell to the ground. Skye went over to check on him when Terry, carefully took her sister's eye and asked,  
"Skye, tell me the truth. Who is he and why is he here?"

After helping both Ed and Terry onto the couch and sitting between them, she told the story of where she found Ed and bringing him home.  
"Terry is it?"  
Terry looked over at Ed; he was facing the floor and occasionally glanced over to her.  
"Yes?"  
"I'm sorry, if I hurt you. I don't really know what happened, I've never reacted like that before."  
"It's ok."  
Ed could see that Terry still didn't trust him. She straightened herself on the couch and then looked at Skye.  
"Are you sure of what you've seen?"  
"I'm very sure; I saw it with my own eyes. But he can't explain of what's going on or what he's been through"  
Terry had a questioning look on her face; she was trying to figure something out and she needed confirmation.  
"Ed?"  
"Yes?"  
"Show me. Show me what you are. I need to see if it's really true"  
Ed got up from the couch and check around to make sure he wouldn't hit anything. He then looked at Skye, who nodded her head. He took a deep breath and opened his wings wide.  
Terry looked in awe and stood up from the couch.  
"It's true. You're the project!"  
"Terry what's going on?"  
"Project A.O.D."  
"That thing you were telling me about? Are you sure Terry?"  
Ed stared at Terry with worry in his face,  
"How do you know that?"  
Skye got up and walked to Ed,  
"AlcTech Industries. Does that name mean anything to you?"  
"Yeah, I live there, but how did you know about this"  
"Ed, Terry works as secretary for the head scientist at AlcTech Industries!"


	6. Chapter 6: Pancakes and Happiness

**Chapter 6: Pancakes and Happiness**

Ed lay back on the couch with his arms behind his head. Skye and Terry went to bed a while ago, but he just couldn't get to sleep. Thoughts clouded mind and trying to put puzzle pieces together.  
'AlcTech Industries. Scientists. Project A.O.D?'  
The thoughts jumbled around in his head and were starting to give him a headache. He decided to try and get some sleep and wonder about the connections between these things later.  
He turned over on his side and looked at the glowing numbers on the clock; the green 2:30AM stared back at him and the slight pulsing of the light made his eyelids droop and Ed was asleep in no time.

**

Ed woke up the next morning feeling better than he did last night. He looked at his neighbor, the clock and saw that it was almost 7AM. He was used to getting up early, when his 'nannies' would wake him for his tests and exercises in the early hours.  
Ed stretched his arms and got off the couch. He looked around and guessed that Skye and Terry were still asleep, so he walked over to the kitchen and checked the cupboards. He pulled another box and held it in his hands as he read the label and a smile came to his face.

Terry walked into the kitchen to begin her morning ritual of six cups of coffee to start her weekend, when she smelled something and heard clangs from the kitchen. She walked towards the table when she saw Ed coming out of the kitchen, holding two big plates of pancakes.  
"Ed?"  
"Oh, hi. I didn't hear you get up. I hope you don't mind that I made breakfast?"  
He set the pancakes on the table and walked back into the other room. Terry stared at Ed's back as he left, with a confused look on her face. She was starting to think of something when she heard Ed call out,  
"I made coffee. Would you like some?"  
Terry sighed and smiled as she sat down and took a coffee mug from Ed's hand.

Terry sipped her coffee as she looked at Ed eating his pancakes. He smiled as he ingested the warm syrup working it's way down his throat.  
""Terry?"  
She turned her gaze to see Ed with a sad look on his face.  
"Yes? What is it?"  
"You said that you were the secretary for AlcTech right?"  
"Yes?"  
"I wanna know, did you hear anything mentioned from the scientists about this 'Project A.O.D'?"  
Terry noticed as he said this, he was looking at his metal arm.  
"I don't know what I am or where I've come from. I don't know what my purpose in life is or what these people want from me, but you and Skye have shown me more love in these few hours than what I've had my whole life.  
I have these wings, but they won't give me the freedom that I want and this arm will always make me feel like a slave. Sometimes I just want to just fly away and never come back or even see anybody for a long time. There has to be someway that I can escape for this, so please Terry, if you know anything, tell me"

She saw the sadness grow on his face as he spoke. He seemed so harmless and confused, like a child wondering about life and where he fit in the world. For even a creature like him, it didn't seem fair. Terry leaned forward and took Ed's hand in hers. Ed's moist eyes looked back at her and she sighed, she wasn't gonna lie to him, even though it probably not what he wanted to hear,  
"Ed? To tell the truth, the honest truth, I really don't know anything about what you are or what's been happening. They are very secretive people and they are good at keeping their secrets locked up," She saw Ed's head droop in disappointment, she used her finger to bring it up and she smiled back at him  
"But one of their secrets decided not to be locked up and escaped. The secret decided that that they were gonna do their own thing and make the happiness that they wanted. Little did the secret know that they already accomplished one of the big things for happiness."  
"It did? I mean…I did? What did I find?"  
"A family"


End file.
